left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheSandwichOven
Hello, Sgt.Sandwich. Thank you for your to the Combat Shotgun page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. Don't forget to read the rules and regulations! By the way, be sure to be every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! Tell us a little about yourself by personalizing your userpage. Not sure where to start? You can find a guide to creating a personalized userpage here! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- DeathBlade182 (Talk) 01:48, October 15, 2010 So your here to eh snadwhich. Thats cool.Sniperteam82308 01:53, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thats cool its my secondary wiki right behind RvB then my third is CoD just because of the mass edits its nearly impossible to keep track of especially on my computer.Sniperteam82308 02:02, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Sgt. been a while since I talked to you. Anyway I am an admin just not on the CoD wiki. Im one at the Nazi Zombie wiki so he may have been talking of that or just the fact Im nearly and should be an admin on the RvB wiki considering I have the most votes for least votes against and have one of the highest edit counts there> Sorry for the rant and would have contacted you on th CoD wiki but well I left and am not going back to edit anything there for a while. Anyway whats up? 17:20, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Nothing stuff doesnt really happen anywhere I edit because well everything is either over for the season or people just don't know about it. Im not surpeised that there are so many vandals there I mean something big comes out people don't like it they vandalise things about it I have gotten in trouble for saying that before because people thought I would vandalise-_-. I just think the admins there should spend less time telling "good users" like you or me to calm down and stuff and focus more on the vandals. Anyway I am good was recently released from the hospital second time this month got my chest xrays back and learned that if I dont ake a pill everyday for pretty much the rest of my life I will end up on life support at the age of 40. Other than that good.:) 17:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Well somewhat I have asthema but after 18 years of it being under so little control(we thought it was so did nothing about it) it turned in to Constricted Airway Disease I belive. And thats what the good doctor told me although it may have been simply to take the medicine which tastes terrible so I neary gag when I try. 18:13, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Not really because like I said 18 years of it I ahd forgoten what it was like to really breath so I never knew the diffrence. 18:41, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Alright I'll help is anyone else from the CoD wiki there? 16:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Nice I'll have to send him a message to bad Callofduty4 is there though hes kinda of an ass. 16:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh good. It looks like a nice wiki. I am not much of a modder but I will give it a try. Mabey in some singleplayer. I don't know. I should really get my template up here. 16:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC)